Dear Luigi
by Tatertotrocks
Summary: Tentatively, he picked the letter back up and gave it a cautionary sniff. For a bratty girl like her, it sure did smell good.


**Dear Luigi**

**...**

"Okay everybody, I'm going to hand out your pen-pal letters now," said Mr. Clive as he began passing out various envelopes, "These are from our sister school- Fairy Academy for Girls'- so you better not write back anything embarrassing. Some of the female teachers there are pretty hot, so I don't want you giving us a bad rep," several of the students 'ewwed' at this.

He returned to the front of the classroom after handing out some more papers to write on, "Whoever you get is your pen-pal for the rest of the trimester. You have until lunch to answer them."

A ten year old Natsu Dragneel stared down at the unopened envelope boredly. What did he want some stupid letter for anyways? Around him, the other boys were trying to figure out how to open them. Letters sure were old fashioned. Natsu raised his hand.

Mr. Clive looked up from his desk and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Natsu?"

"What do we have to have 'pen-pals' for?"

"I suppose I should tell you some crap about communications and such being important for your future or something, but to be honest, I don't know what this is all for. I just go along with whatever the girls' school says to get an 'in' with the hot teachers over there."

"Psh," Said one 'Gray Fullbuster' from the back row, "Why should that matter anyways. Isn't the other school, like, on the other side of the world?"

Mr. Clive chuckled, "Not quite. The girls' school is located in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. That's about twenty-five thousand miles from us here in Preston, Idaho."

"Whatever, same difference," muttered Gray.

"I got mine open!" An excited voice exclaimed to Natsu's right. A pleased looking Elfman Strauss opened his letter, the scraps of the green envelope scattered across his desk.

"It's all sparkly," he said disdainfully, "That's not manly at all."

"That's right," said Mr. Clive, "Don't you have a sister who goes to the girls' school?"

"Yeah," said Elfman, "My twin sisters go there," he turned his attention back to the letter in front of him, scrutinizing it. A few of the other boys headed over to his desk to ask for help in opening their letters.

Natsu huffed, turning back to the white envelope in front of him. He didn't need no help from some guy like Elfman. He'd figure out how to open it himself.

"Psst, Natsu."

Natsu looked up to see Mr. Clive gesturing to him. Natsu picked up his letter and headed over to the teachers' desk. Mr. Clive took the letter from him and before he could protest, carefully slit open the top and handed it back.

"Hey!" Natsu said, "I coulda done it myself."

Mr. Clive smirked, "Did you want it to turn out like the other boys'?"

Natsu looked back a the mess of shredded paper being created in the room. He shook his head.

"Guess not," he muttered, "Thanks."

"No problem kid. Just remember what I said about writing back. Girls are real delicate things, so you don't want to hurt their feelings."

"Yeah yeah," said Natsu, walking back over to his desk. He sat down and carefully unfolded the letter. The paper was pink. Yuck. Never mind that it was the color of his hair.

_Dear Natsu, _

_Ms. Olietta says that you're my pen-pal for the next few weeks and so that I should be nice to you. So even though I think boys are dumb, I'm going to listen to Ms. Olietta cause she's a nice teacher._

_My name is Lucy Heartfilia. My daddy is the owner of Heartfilia Corp. You've probably heard of them since they made the desk you are currently sitting at. I've got blonde hair and brown eyes, and the best mommy in the whole world. Daddy says she's sick right now, but I'm sure she'll get better soon. I live in a big house with twenty-six bedrooms, three big kitchens, and eleven bathrooms. We have a really big yard I like to play in a lot. I've got a puppy named Plue and he's a pure white siberian husky. I love pink and yellow, and I like to read a lot. When I grow up, I want to be a writer. _

_I don't really care, but Ms. Olietta says to ask you about yourself. So write some stuff, I guess. This is only for a grade anyways._

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Natsu stared at the letter before him. What the heck was that? He thought girls were supposed to be nice, and polite, and…and delicate! Mr. Clive was totally wrong about girls. They were super stupid.

He grabbed a crayon nearby and the rumpled paper Mr. Clive had placed on his desk. It was yellow, but whatever. He had no need to make this nice.

_Dear Luigi, _

_You're stupid._

He thought that was a pretty good start.

_Why would I care about who your old man is or what stupid chairs he's made? And everyone know's blondes are super dumb. Your mom is probably sick because she has to live with you everyday. That must suck. _

He decided to skip over commenting on her big house. It wasn't cause it sounded _cool_ or anything like that. He just didn't want to waste more time on her. Yeah, that was it.

_Your puppy probably wants to run away from you and pink and yellow are stupid colors. And there's no way you could ever be a writer since you're so dumb._

_Natsu Dragneel_

He paused for a moment before adding:

_P.s. I don't care about you either. Don't bother writing back._

The bell rang for lunch.

"Okay boys, pass in your letters and I'll make sure they get to the girls on the other end," said Mr. Clive as he walked down the isles collecting letters. Natsu quickly put his in an envelope and put "Lucy Heartfilia" on the front in his best penmanship. As he handed it to Mr. Clive, the teacher asked:

"I trust you were on your best behavior when writing that?"

"Psh," Natsu said, smiling back, "Of course."

Mr. Clive smiled and moved on. Natsu looked down at the letter from Lucy on his desk. Tentatively, he picked it back up and gave it a cautionary sniff.

For a bratty girl like her, it sure did smell good.

* * *

"Oh look girls! The boys replied to your letters last week. Can't wait to see what they said!" Said Ms. Olietta.

The girls all giggled and talked amongst themselves as Ms. Olietta began calling out the girls' names to come pick up their letter at her desk.

"Levy McGarden," the teacher said, cautiously holding a black envelope covered in graffiti. Levy blinked at it once before taking it back to her seat.

"Erza Scarlet." Her letter was dark blue with a red engraving on the front. It gave the letter an elegant look.

"Juvia Lockser." The shy blue-haired girl headed to the front where she received her navy blue letter in an almost reverent manner.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy smiled sweetly as she took hers from the teacher. She was sure it had to be filled with praises of how awesome she was, and how famous her family was. What else could it say, after all?

The handwriting on the front was a neat scrawl- and he even spelled her name right! She opened the letter, still grinning, until she read the first line.

_Dear Luigi,_

Luigi? LUIGI?! How in the world could he have mistaken her name for Luigi?! Oh yeah, she mused, he was a boy, and boys were stupid. A teacher must have been the one to write her name on the front, as it was much better handwriting than the actual letter inside. And it wasn't written in crayon. Seriously!? Crayon? What was he- a kindergartener?

Her face only flushed red as she read the rest of his letter to her. Just who did he think he was, talking to her like that? She'd show him…

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?"

Lucy blinked once and turned to look at her best friend.

"I'm fine," she said, smoothing down some of the hair she had been tugging on while reading the letter, "What does your letter say."

Levy giggled, "Just a bunch of stuff about cars and motorcycles."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Typical boys." They giggled together.

"I'm impressed," said Erza, walking over to them, "This boy seems quite fluent in the english language, even though he says he's native spanish speaking."

"Really?" Said Levy, wide-eyed, "What did he say?"

"Dear Miss Scarlet," Erza read very matter-of-factly, "I am very fascinated with the fact that you are so eloquent with the art of the sword- I study it a bit myself. Do you fence much? Your handwriting is very nice, so I must guess that you are very skilled in calligraphy as well, no doubt. Red is a very beautiful color of hair. Mine is blue. I look forward to your reply. Jellal Fernandez."

Lucy sweat dropped that it was all read in monotone. And it seemed a lot more boring than _her_ letter. Of course, Jellal hadn't been insulting Erza, either. Lucy looked down at the offenseive letter. Her pen-pal, on the other hand, had a very limited vocabulary, it seemed. Well, she would just have to instruct him in the ways of writing then.

"Lucy, you're making a scary face again," squeaked a terrified Levy from the side.

"Oh sorry," said Lucy, smiling sweetly. She picked up a ball point pen and dipped it in ink.

* * *

**_Three years later_**

_Dear Natsu, sorry I haven't written in a while. A lot has been going on these past few weeks._

_My mother died._

_Oh gosh- I'm sorry. I can't even write this letter without crying. I just…I can't believe she's gone, you know? Dad says to be strong, and I'm trying, I really am. But she was my mom…_

_I'm sorry, this letter is probably going to be all wrinkled and smudged. I just wanted to write you, cause you always make me feel better. I don't have much to say though, I feel so empty right now._

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Natsu stared at the letter. He had opened it as soon as he saw it, so he was still standing outside next to his mail box. The thirteen year old felt wetness on his own cheeks, and reached up to realize he was crying. He quickly wiped his eyes with is sleeves and then glanced around to make sure no random passersby had seen him.

He couldn't believe it. After all those years of battling cancer, her mom was just…gone?

The pen-pal thing was suppose to last a few weeks, but somehow he found he couldn't stop writing her, and she always wrote him back. They sent letters to each others home adresses now. It still made him smile to think about how much they had fought in their first letters, before they randomly became best friends one day, albeit over a few thousand miles.

They had written to each other every week since. And a hundred and fifty seven letters later, and he was sure he was falling in love with her.

That's why it broke his heart too, to hear her express her sorrow to him in the letter. He wished for the millionth time that he could be there with her. Really see her, for himself, and not just be stuck looking at the school picture of herself she had sent him last year.

He folded the letter carefully and headed inside to put it in the box with the rest of her letters before answering her.

* * *

**_The next year_**

_Dear Natsu, I can't believe we're almost in high school! I know it's a few months from now… (and yes, I know you're totally making fun of me for freaking out right now)…but I can't help but be excited. I mean, it's obviously not that big of a difference since we'll still both be at our same school's since they're k-12 (ah the joys of private schools, haha) but it's still pretty crazy to think about. _

_So this guy names Sting asked me to the end of year dance, but I turned him down since I like somebody else, haha. Do you guys have dances with the schools in your area? Any special ladies? ;)_

_Just kidding, I know no girl could possibly want to be with your ugly face._

_Love, Lucy._

Her heart pounded as she sealed up the letter in an envelope. Was she making it too obvious? Would he totally be able to tell she was in love with him? No. She steeled her nerves. Lucy wasn't going to back out of this one. She put a stamp on the corner and Natsu's name and adress that she knew by heart, as well as her own. She got to her mail box just as the mail man got there.

...

_Dear Lucy, you're such a weirdo, as always ;)_

_High school will probably be just as lame as middle school. Don't know why you're all pumped up._

_Oh, Happy just got into the fire pit (I'm in the backyard right now, writing this) so sorry if there's charcoal marks on the paper, haha. Sting, huh? Sounds like a pansy to me. It's probably good you didn't say yes, since all guys are perverts at our age anyways (your words, not mine. Although I won't deny or agree with them…;) )._

_We don't have any dances over here…I don't think. Honestly, I wouldn't know if we did, since I don't really pay attention to that kinda stuff. And 'special ladies'? What is this, the eighteenth century? haha._

_The King of Your World, Natsu_

Lucy read the letter over a few times. Her heart fluttered at his comment about it being "a good thing (she) didn't say yes," even though it wasn't like that meant anything or anything…

And he hadn't even answered her question about if there were any special ladies in his life. Did that mean there was one and he just didn't want to tell her about them? Or maybe there wasn't anyone. Or maybe it was… her?

She laughed out loud. Yeah right, they had never even met in real life. It was just her wishful thinking. Anyways, she wouldn't bother him about it anymore. She _was_ a weirdo- having a crush on someone she had never met.

_Dear Natsu, I appreciate the greetings from Happy XD I still think it's funny that you have a cat. And I'm still dubious about him being "blue" and "able to talk- no really he can." If anyone's the weirdo, it's definitely you ;)_

_Anyways, I visited Mom's grave today. The flowers were getting old so I replaced them with some new ones. Speaking of missing parents: heard anything from your dad yet? I know it's been a few months and you said he's never coming back…but still, he sent anything? Or called?_

_Parents are stupid anyways. My dad keeps going on and on about how I'm supposed to inherit his business someday, as if I don't have dreams of my own. He's turned into such a jerk since Mom died. _

_Anyways, you said that you and Gray were going to do some big end-of-year prank a few weeks ago? How's that going? Still happening? _

_In Your Dreams, Lucy Heartfilia_

_..._

_Dear Lucy, you should just tell your dad to screw off. I mean, I know he's your dad and all, but he shouldn't be a jerk to you like that. You deserve to be treated the very best. And no way, you are still the Princess of Weird, Luce ;)_

_Haven't heard anything from Dad, the world's worst father. I'm staying with Gray right now, which basically sucks, haha. _

_Yeah our parents are really screwing us over. At least it's just another thing we have in common, right?_

_Oh yeah, that prank. We're still working on that right now…meaning neither of us have any ideas yet, haha. _

_Hey can you send a new picture? The old one's faded from opening my wallet so many times. Plus in this one you still have braces, haha, and you said you got them off…_

_Yeah- You Are, Natsu._

Natsu shook his head. As if he could actually write that. Maybe someday he would…

He sighed, folding up the paper and placing it on the corner of his desk. He pulled out another paper and started writing.

He didn't notice that when he went to bed later, Happy had jumped onto his desk, scattering some papers. The letter he was meaning to send her got pushed off the desk and slid underneath his bed.

Natsu eyed the letter on his desk the next morning, reminding himself that he needed to drop it off at the mailbox today. He grabbed it and slid it into an envelope, placing a stamp and Lucy's adress on the front. He dropped it off on his way to school.

* * *

Lucy's heart pounded frantically. He had called her _Luce. _No one called her that. Even Levy called her "Lu Lu." It was like his own name for her- and she loved it. And she'd definitely send him a new picture…she couldn't believe he wanted one! That was a good sign right? He kept her picture in his wallet? Eeek!

Oh gosh, now she just sounded like a fan girl. She mentally calmed herself and began searching her room for a picture. On her vanity mirror she spotted one of her and the girls at the smoothie place downtown. It featured her in the middle, with Levy and Erza on either side, the other girls in the background. She pried it off the mirror and placed it in the envelope for her next letter.

_Dear Natsu, what should I call you? Haha. I can't really think of a nickname. Maybe Salamander? I guess that's kind of random, huh? But it feels right…You're always saying how you like hot and spicy stuff (you are talking to me after all…haha just kidding). I think it fits._

_Glad to see that things are really going on that whole prank thing, haha. Maybe you could mob the school with hot sauce and icy hot? Haha. Oh and here's a new picture by the way. But you have to send me a one of you now! K, Salamander?_

_Yours, Lucy_

She stared at that last part. She didn't want to come off as too assuming…she erased the 'yours' part and just left it simply "Lucy."

* * *

Today had basically sucked for Natsu Dragneel. It was the second to last week of school and his grades were tanking majorly. Hey! It's not like he wanted to work double shift at the Snack Shack! But bills had to be paid. After living with Gray for a few weeks, he had decided to get a place of his own. Freaking cops didn't even know his father was gone yet- lucky for him. He didn't really have time to study. Or do anything for that matter. Minimum wage could only take you so far.

So for now it was just him and Happy. And Lucy, of course, when he got to write her. He found himself thinking of her more and more. If only he could see her for real…

He took the letter out of his pocket that he had picked up at the post office. His breath of fresh air for the week.

Although the more he read of it, the more he became alarmed. How had she known that he wanted a new picture? Or that he called her the nickname 'Luce' in his mind? He gulped as he slowly turned to his desk to see if that draft letter from last week was still there. The papers on his desk were scattered, some on the floor. He bent down to pick them up and spotted one underneath his bed. He picked it up and unfolded it. Sure enough, it was the letter that he was _supposed_ to have sent Lucy. He slapped his forehead.

Then again, it didn't seem like she had been too creeped out…or creeped out at all, for that matter. In fact, she had responded quite favorably- even going so far as to give him his own nickname. _Salamander_. It had a nice ring to it, he had to admit. And then he remembered that she had said she sent another picture.

He picked up the half empty envelope and reached inside to find a small two by two picture. It showcased Lucy in the middle of two friends- a redhead on the left and a bluenette on the right. And then there was her.

_Her._

She was even more breathtaking than in the last picture she had sent him. In this one she was much more casual, smiling naturally into the camera with an arm around each of her friends. Her blonde hair was let down around her shoulders, whisping her bangs across her forehead and to the side. Her brown eyes were warm and she seemed to be laughing at something, her pink heart shirt illuminating her smile and suiting her much better than her school uniform. He quickly replaced the old picture in his wallet (and by replaced- he just added the new one in with the old one), and went to work replying to her letter, falling asleep halfway through on his desk.

He barely finished in time the next morning ( a Saturday) and had to chase the mailman down in his pajamas, but got the letter to him nonetheless.

* * *

**_Two years later_**

_Dear Salamander, I know this is random, but remember that Sting guy I told you about from like the eight grade? Well he asked me out today, and I said no and told him it was because I have a boyfriend already. He didn't believe me so he asked for a name, so I kind of maybe told him yours…is that okay? It's not like real or anything. You were just the first person who came to my mind, haha. Yeah. Sorry if you like, have a girlfriend or something, I don't want you to feel awkward._

_Haha I'm totally rambling. Sorry. Anyways, how's junior year? Getting ready for colleges yet? It's weird to think that by this time next year, we'll only be weeks away from graduation. Awesome news about you getting your dad's house though! Hopefully that means less work, right? Glad to hear that Happy is as spunky as ever._

_The weather's been crazy here lately. A lot of wind and rain and stuff. How about you?_

_Luce_

_..._

_Dear Luce, Haha that Sting guy again, huh? Sounds like he's really into you…so you think I'm boyfriend material, huh? Haha just teasing. I get it- it's totally cool if you want to use me as your boyfriend scapegoat. But only if I can use you as one too! _

_Yeah, I don't have a girlfriend. But still, you can't tease me cause you're single too! Who needs significant others anyways, am I right?_

_Anyways, the weather here is cool. Mostly sunny since Summer's just around the corner._

_Salamander_

* * *

She hadn't sent a letter last week. Or this week, for that matter, he figured out as he waited by the mailbox two hours after the mailman would have come if she _had_ sent one. It was summer, so she might be busy…but still.

He hadn't really been out of the house since summer had begun. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Hey flame brain, you up for Gators tonight? _Natsu read.

Oh yeah, the guys were supposed to be going to that one new arcade restaurant at seven. Huh.

_Sure, I'll be there. _He typed back.

_Oi, you still waiting for your "Lucy" to write you back?_

_Hey, she's real. I told you, she lives in Philadelphia. And yeah, she hasn't written since like two weeks ago._

_Crap- Philadelphia? Aren't you worried?_

_What do you mean?_

_Well, you know, with that crazy storm that happened there a few weeks back._

_Wait, what? What storm?!_

_Dude! Haven't you been watching the news?_

_What? no, I told you, no cable- remember? Crap- a storm? Holy crap…never mind on Gators. I don't think I can go tonight._

_The heck, man?_

_Natsu?_

_Natsu?_

_..hello…_

The last few messages of his conversation between him and Gray went unanswered. Natsu had chucked his phone on the bed and was frantically searching the web for information on this "storm."

Crap crap crap. How in the heck had he not _heard _of this? Apparently it had wiped out nearly half the city. He looked up Fairy Academy Girls' school.

It was out of commission.

Holy crap- what in the world had happened to his Lucy Heartfilia?

...

Luce?

* * *

"Okay class, welcome back. I'm sure we have a great school year ahead of us," Mr. Clive said, sounding happier than he had the previous year when droning on about school-related stuff, "We have some new students this year. But these one's are special." Natsu could care less. His life had been a pale, drab gray ever since he had lost contact with Lucy. And after going out of his mind for weeks, he had started to go into zombie mode, not really caring about anything as the rest of summer break went by.

"I'd like to introduce you to Lucy Heartfilia," he said, and the blonde stepped forward from her place in the hallway, walking carefully into the room. The boys all gaped at her. There hadn't been a girl in the school since…well…_ever._

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he jumped out of his seat in the second row. He rushed to the front and enveloped the shocked blonde into his arms. He couldn't believe she was here, and she was real, and she was _okay._

"Natsu, calm down. We understand that it's been a while since you've interacted with a girl, but you're scaring the poor thing to death…" trailed off as he saw the tears that came to the boys eyes as he held Lucy close to him.

"Natsu," she said softly raising a hand to his face as he pulled away to look at her. They stared at each other.

"You stopped writing," he said, "I was so worried…I thought that-"

She cut him off abruptly, as a collective gasp went around the room ( do guys gasp? I don't know). The blonde-haired girl had pressed her lips against his.

Natsu stood there, frozen. But just as she was about to step away, his hands shot out to hold her closer to him, and he softly returned her kiss. They pulled away slowly, eyes meeting again. It had been the perfect moment-

"Graysamaaa!" A shrill voice cried out, drawing everyone's attention to the open door of the classroom.

"And this is Juvia Lockser…" Mr. Clive trailed off, "..oh, okay…" The blue haired girl had bounded across the room and leapt onto Gray Fullbuster, who sat at his desk, bare-chested and terrified.

"What the-" he exclaimed.

"It's Juvia! Graysama's pen-pal and true love! Juvia has been dreaming to meet him all this time," she burrowed her face into his chest.

"That was…seven years ago!" He choked out. He hadn't talked to her since that stupid assignment had been over. And she had turned from a shy, soft spoken girl…into this?

"Uh, okay then," said Mr. Clive, "Lucy, you can take the seat next to Dragneel. And I guess Juvia can share with Fullbuster."

"Wait, what?! How the heck are we supposed to share a seat?!"

"He is right," came an enunciated voice from the doorway. No one knew why, but suddenly all the males in the room felt a chill go down their spines. Well, all except one, that is…

"It is not appropriate for the boys and girls to be in such close proximity with each other," she placed her hands on her hips, "I am Erza Scarlet. I request this front corner here for the girls."

"Uh…" the teacher said, dumfounded.

"Oh don't pay her any mind," came a giggly voice from behind the angry redhead as a long-haired beauty stepped into the room, "I'm Mirajane Strauss." She smiled brightly as Erza obliviously continued her scrutiny of the room.

"And I'm Lisanna Strauss," said a short, white- haired girl next to her.

"Strauss?" Said one of the boys.

"Siblings?" Questioned another.

"Yep!" Said Lisanna, "We're Elfman's sisters."

"Yes!" Said a guy in the back row, "Score- hot chicks!"

Suddenly a demon-like Mira appeared beside them, "Excuse me?" She said, returned to her sweet persona, "What are your names?"

"Uh, Bixlow, uh, your majesty," said one.

"Er…um, Freed, mam," said the other.

"Mira Mira Mira," a voice slurred from the doorway. Everyone looked to the open door for the last time. There stood a swaying brunette with one hand on her hip, and the other loosely holding a bottle with suspicious content inside.

"Cana!" Mr. Clive called out, rushing to hug her but only running into and bouncing off of her outstretched hand.

"C'mon, pa. Don't embarrass me in public- sheesh."

"Are you…drunk?" Gray asked.

"Now that's my kinda woman," said Laxus from the back, removing his headphones.

"Hey," said Cana, pointing a woozy finger in Laxus' general direction, "I ain't nobody's woman. This here is a free spirit."

"Well then," Mr. Clive said, picking himself up off the floor and dusting off his clothes, "Now that we all know each other, please take a seat. I trust that you girls can all find a few empty one's in the room. Or, you know, kick some guys out of their seats."

The girls all moved to do so. Except Lucy, who still stood there with Natsu, their hands now intertwined.

"I missed you," she said earnestly.

"Me too," he said, and then blushed, "But about you."

Her eyes twinkled and she leaned in to kiss him again.

"Aww c'mon! Get a room!" Shouted Gray, who was still trying to pry Juvia off of himself.

Natsu glanced towards Gray, an annoyed expression on his face. Then, suddenly, he lit up with a smile.

"That's the best idea you've ever had, ice freak," Natsu said.

And he went to do just that.

* * *

**Hey guys, there's a random one-shot for you! And yes...I am working on updating my other stories..part 2 of My Sk8er Boi is coming soon!**

**As for one-shots, here are some titles of ones to come. Which would you like to see next?**

**Pride and Fairy Dust (NaLu, Gruvia)**

**Close Your Eyes (NaLu)**

**Regrets (Gruvia/ Lyvia)**

**Dragon Balls (Edo NaLu)**

**She Didn't Ask For a Prince (NaLu)**

**We Found Love in a Hopeless Place (SilvUr)**

**What Hurts the Most (NaLu)**

**Rides (NaLu)**


End file.
